residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Glenda Robinette
Glenda Robinette was a Raccoon City S.W.A.T. Officer who joined BSAA. Biography Glenda was traumatized by the Raccoon City Incident, and thus went partly insane. After years of recovering, she joined the BSAA North American Branch due to her experience with combating bioweapons. Plaskett, 2008 Plaskett, England, a small city, was hit with a T-virus outbreak that was caused by a nearby TRICELL facility. Glenda and her BSAA team were assigned to rescue survivors, while another team was sent to the facility to arrest those who were responsible. Glenda's team was able to escort many survivors to multiple helicopters without casualties, until they were attacked by modified hunters. Repeated attacks brought the team's individual members one by one until the only survivors were Glenda herself and fellow soldier Jason Darrow. After witnessing the death of his comrades, Jason's fear greatly deteriorated his ability. Fortunately, Glenda was able to bring the younger soldier to his senses. The two were told by a member of the other team that his entire team was killed in the facility, and he was the only survivor. Before the soldier finished his last sentence, he was killed. Glenda decided that it was up to her and Jason to finish what the other team could not. When the two entered the facility, they were separated by a hunter attack. Glenda was able to contact Jason, and tell him to find a way through the facility in order for them to reunite, and she will do the same. Unfortunately, an ambush of licker βs knocked Glenda's headset out of her ear. Although Glenda was able to kill all of the lickers, she soon found herself facing a tyrant-like experimental B.O.W. Glenda killed the B.O.W. in an extended struggled, but was infected by one of its scratches. Exhausted, Glenda collapsed and was soon, found by TRICELL soldiers. Glenda was taken to another facility not too far from the first one andGlenda was experimented upon. The TRICELL scientists were able to rapidly mutate Glenda into a tyrant-like B.O.W., and planted a computer chip inside her brain, taking control of her. When Jason arrived at the facility, he was trapped inside a testing room. Glenda was released to attack Jason, who reluctantly fired at her. Jason was able to land a lucky shot on the computer chip in Glenda's brain, and freeing TRICELL's control over her. Glenda was temporarily knocked unconscious, while Jason had to fight a large number of sweepers that were released into the room, following Glenda's defeat. Glenda woke up in time to help Jason fight the sweepers, and then smashed a large whole in the wall of the room, enabling her and Jason's escape. Jason was then contacted by a large number of BSAA reinforcements, who were on their way to the facility. Glenda told Jason that she could no longer return to BSAA and even society altogether, and asked Jason to tell the BSAA reinforcements that she was dead. However, she would visit him every so often in the future. With that, Glenda left Jason to finish the job. Post-mutation appearance and abilities Glenda takes on an appearance very similar to that of a tyrant. Her entire body drastically increased in size, making her an eight-foot-tall behemoth. Glenda's body remained the same in terms of overall shape, although her entire right arm was transformed to be significantly bulkier. All five fingers have been replaced by five talons, each a few feet long. Her right shoulder also has spikes protruding. Glenda's skin is now a pale brown, but her hair was completely untouched by the mutation, staying long and light brown. Like the tyrants before her, Glenda possesses incredible strength and durability, granting her immunity to almost all forms of small arms. She is also shown to be very fast and can leap incredible distances. Category:Characters Category:Female Character